The present invention relates to vehicle hoods, and more particularly relates to a hood assembly incorporating a crushable energy absorber to provide improved pedestrian safety against a vehicle impact.
In an attempt to prevent or minimize pedestrian injury during an impact with an automobile, it is desired that a pedestrian's head incur a reduced head impact criteria (HIC) value during the impact. In fact, there is a Global Technical Regulation (GTR) for pedestrian impacts that is in the process of being adopted. Additionally, the European and Japanese New Care Assessment Program (Euro NCAP) also evaluates vehicles in this regard.
However, any change for improved pedestrian safety during impact must also not adversely affect overall performance of a hood (i.e. “hood assembly”), nor aesthetics of the hood, including a time during normal operation of the vehicle, and also during a vehicle front end impact where the hood must satisfy occupant safety requirements. Thus, there are conflicting requirements on how to meet any such HIC value or GTR requirement.